


Say Yes

by dadinhas_heat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadinhas_heat/pseuds/dadinhas_heat
Summary: Nothing is promised, yet they promise you nothing but love and honesty. Ultimately you say yes to love, but the residue of the past has it’s eyes on you and this new love. The question is: Was it worth saying yes?





	1. Chapter 1

The lyrics of your music echoed throughout your bathroom as you finished putting your hair up in a pineapple, there’s a dull ache in your arm as you reach for your favorite scarf. It was the scarf she gave you when you first met, the thing that started your affair with a king and a warrior.

You huffed trying to push the thoughts out of your head, the day was long and tiring and all you wanted was get some type of rest, but the faint sound of your creaking bed springs told you that tonight would be the night you try to break it off with them. ‘Why am I doing this?’

_Just tell ‘em_

_See I been watching you for a while_

_Your smile and stuff_

_But I don't know if I can_

You found out that they had feelings for you a month ago, you tried to keep your relationship sexual but you found yourself falling in love with them. They started taking you out on lunch dates and visiting you at work, even the nights you spent together were different. It didn't always end in sex, most nights you’d all be laid up having deep conversations, laughing, and cuddling like any normal relationship. Although you had feelings, you had your doubts about the whole relationship. ‘Was it even possible for three people to be in a loving, healthy relationship?’ ‘What happens if we break up?’ ‘Am I enough?’

Taking a deep breath, you open your door and see your lovers, as beautiful as could be; Nakia wore a loose green top with black shorts while T’Challa wore grey sweatpants and black T-shirt. Nakia gave you a warm smile that seemed to wash away your anxiety for a moment. Even in your dimly light room her rich, mahogany skin held its natural glow. T’Challa also smiled but you saw the concern in his face; as stoic as T’Challa could be, he could never hide his emotions from you or Nakia.

“We missed you this yesterday morning.” Nakia piped.

“Yea, I left before you woke up.” You said simply, avoiding eye-contact. Nakia is taken aback at your attitude but she can tell something is bothering you.

“Listen, I think we should stop this.” You confessed, your posture is distant and stand-offish. You try to keep it together, but they can see the deception in your body language.

“Where is this coming from?” T’Challa had a confused expression

“Does it really matter?”

“Of course it does, Asha! We thought you wanted this but, now, you’re saying you don’t. If something is wrong, we want to know.”  T’Challa said. You shake your head in denial, more to yourself than to them; you loved them both and you knew damn well you did. They made it possible for you love them, why not take that step and be with them?

_There is only one for me_

_You have made that a possibility_

_We could take that step to see_

_If this is really gonna be_

_All you gotta do is say yes_

“Asha please tell us what’s wrong.” They could see that you were holding back, but they didn’t want to pressure you. Nakia cautiously approached you with T’Challa close behind, not wanting to give you any reason to distance yourself more. She took your hand in hers, stroking your knuckles; you look up at her and she still has that warm, loving smile.

“What if I’m not enough? What if I end up being another failed side-piece?”  You go to look down, but Nakia lifts your chin, bringing your eyes back to hers.

“Asha, you are not a ‘side-piece’.” Nakia affirmed, denouncing the label you gave yourself.   “Some of the women we’ve had only wanted sex, while others only wanted get close enough to have one of us to themselves, but you’re nothing like them.” Nakia continued, making your heart flutter at the reassurance. You feel T’Challa’s presence standing behind you, he turns you around and you are met with those striking brown eyes begging to understand.

“Uthando, what are you really afraid of?” T’Challa asked. Nakia rests her hands on your tense shoulders and you completely melt to her touch. They always had this sense of ease and calm to them that had an effect on you; no matter the environment, you’d melt.

“This. I’m scared that this won’t last. You both have done this before but I’ve never loved two people, equally, in my life and I don’t want to lose either of you.” You admit, eyes tearing up at the memories.

Your past relationship wasn’t blissful, he didn’t really love like he said he did but you loved him, fiercely and wholeheartedly. He left you with very little explanation, so that insecurity led you questioning your own worth as a lover and as a woman. You eventually put yourself back together, but the residue of the past was still present.

Because of that, the thought of losing not one but two people who loved you as much you did was so great that you convinced yourself not being with them was for the best. T’Challa cups your smooth cheek, gently wiping away the stray tear.

“Asha, we promised you we’d never hurt you and we stand by that. We understand if you still need time to decide or if you don’t want this, but you need know that you are different and that you never have to worry about us leaving or getting tired of you. We love you and only you.” T’Challa coaxed, kissing your forehead, you sighed contently and closed your eyes, letting them hold you. Nakia kisses your shoulders and tightens her hold on you, silently asking you to say yes. Yes to a new love, yes to loving them and yes to _letting_ them love you.

“Will you give this a chance?” The pleading undertone mixed with the huskiness of his voice, causes your eyes to open, meeting his doting eyes. It was one thing to be connected to one of them, but to be connected to both was something otherworldly. Their love for one another was so tender and genuine, so for them to want you to be a part of that same love, it was the kind of love you prayed for and so much more. How could you deny yourself that?

_Loving you has taken time, taken time_

_But I always knew you could be mine_

_I recognize the butterflies, inside me_

_Sense is gonna be made tonight, tonight_

_All you gotta do is say yes_

T’Challa gaze leaves you breathless and wanting to feel his luscious lips against yours. As if he read your mind, he gently cups your cheeks and kisses you. Its firm but loving, almost like a reassurance of their promise to you.  Goosebumps rise along the skin of your shoulders and neck as Nakia kisses migrate to the nape of your neck. Your resolve breaks and you couldn’t go through with the denial anymore, you wanted them and they wanted you.

_All you gotta do is say yes_

_Don't deny what you feel_

_Let me undress you baby_

_Open up your mind just rest_

_I'm about to let you know_

_You make me so_

“I need you both.” You breathed, breaking your kiss with T’Challa. Your words immediately make you aware of the silence in the room, Nakia’s breath against your warm skin and T’Challa’s, now, heated gaze. Nakia parts from your neck with a kiss before turning you to face her.

“Are you sure Asha? We need to hear you say it.” Nakia urged. She needs to be sure you really wanted this.

“Yes, I want this.” You nodded. Without hesitation she pressed her plump lips to yours, dominating the kiss. Her kisses were soft but dominant at the same time, something you found to be maddening in the best way. Your hands roam over each other’s bodies, admiring every curve and dip you passed over. Her hand slides underneath the silky material of your top and massages your full breast. You let out a muffled moan at her skillful hand.

Being in such a trance makes it easy to walk you to your bed. Briefly breaking the kiss, Nakia unties your scarf, letting your coils spring free and cascade in their natural way. There’s a pause before Nakia smoothly pushes you onto the bed, the sheets warm against your earthy brown skin. You’re warm and wet, already coating the silky material of you shorts in your arousal.

_You make me so so so so so so so so_

_You make me so so so so so so so so, ah_

Nakia leans over you and, leaving kisses over your torso, slowly climbs to just under your breast, only to go back down at the hem of your shorts. Pulling your lip between your teeth and moaning was all you could do, you were hers to admire and tease. Your head lolls to the side when you hear T’Challa walk to opposite side of the bed and hover over you. He’s shirtless, revealing his toned chest, the light hitting him just right. You reach for the hem of your top and pull it over your head, the cool air hitting your hardening nipples.

“Beautiful.” T’Challa groaned, Nakia looked up briefly and hummed in agreement before sliding your shorts off, leaving you completely bare for them to see. “Bast has blessed us with a beauty.” Nakia said as she stripped herself.

This Panther Goddess must’ve taken her time when she created Nakia; she had a fit frame with curves in all right places and beauty beyond any women you’d ever known. T’Challa was something to marvel at, how could a man, so beautiful and have every quality of a good man, even exist in your world?

You shake yourself from your thoughts and realize they’re both completely bare and just staring at you, waiting for you. You shift to the head board and sit with open legs, beckoning someone to touch you; Nakia is the first to move. Don’t get it twisted, T’Challa would take charge if he wanted, but he took more pleasure in watching you and her before joining in.

Nakia crawled over to you and pecked your lips before doing the same your neck, leaving a trail of kisses to your cleavage. You’re a panting mess until she’s just above your dripping core. She wraps her arms around your thighs before she teases you folds, pulling a strangled noise from your throat. You suck in a ragged breath when it slips between your folds, pressing and sliding against your throbbing clit.

“Mmph, Naki-Ah!” you shout when she quickens her pace on you only to slowly lick up your slit. The rocking of the bed tells you T’Challa is close by, watching as Nakia pleasures you; he’s watching you closely. The rise and fall of your heavy breast, the arch of your back, the sweet sounds you make, he admires every detail. You catch him staring and need him closer to you, so reach a hand out to him and he leans forwards, crashing his lips into yours in a needy kiss.T’Challa breaks your kiss and goes straight to sensitive spot on your neck. The feeling of his hot breath working  in tandem with Nakia’s wet tongue is bringing you closer to ecstasy.

_You make me so so so so so so so so_

_You make me so so so so so so so so_

_You make me so so so so so so so so_

_You make me so so so so so so so so so so_

“She’s good with her mouth isn’t she, Asha?” T’Challa whispered.

“Yes, oh my god, yes! Now I want to feel you in mine.” You groaned, giving him that knowing look. A smirk crossed his face before shifting to his knees, his long, thick member staring back at you. Steadying yourself, you grip him at the base and stroke him lazily for a moment; he hissed at the pressure of your delicate hand. You kitten lick his sensitive tip before taking him in your mouth, his tip grazing the back of your throat. You bob on his cock, swirling your tongue around the tip when you could. You pulled nothing but moans and strained curses from his throat as you find a rhythm but Nakia’s mouth is making it hard to focus.

“N-Nakia, you’re distracting h-her.” T’Challa stammered.

“Well, she’s tastes so sweet, I couldn’t stop myself.” Nakia mewled, pulling away from your sopping core. Slinking over to T’Challa, she kisses him roughly, both of them moaning at the savory taste of your sweet juices. You open your eyes, groaning at the erotic sight of them; the vibrations go straight to T’Challa throbbing cock. They both look down at you, taking in how easily you take your kings cock and how much you love it.

“Bast, Asha you look so beautiful with my dick in your mouth.” T’Challa growled, shallowly thrusting into your wet mouth. The tip is hitting the back of your throat making you gag, but you take it all for him. You let him use you for moment until you stop his movements and pull off him, a string of saliva still connecting you to him.

“I want to taste you, Nakia _,_ and, I want you inside me, T'Challa.” You rasped. They both growled at the request and nodded.

You all shift on the bed, Nakia lying on her back with you over her and T’Challa behind you. T’Challa strokes himself while you align your mouth with Nakia’s clenching pussy. You playfully give her a quick, firm lick up her mound. Nakia’s body jolts at the sudden sensation making you both giggle. Flattening your thick tongue against her pussy makes her sigh contently, her hand tangles in your soft and kinky curls.

“Are you ready, Asha?” T’Challa asked, you simply hummed and wiggled you round ass, telling him you needed him inside you. He gripped your hip and pushed into you agonizingly slow; you have to pause your ministrations. He’s the biggest man you’ve ever taken and he stretches your walls in the best way. You replace your mouth with your fingers and pump them into Nakia’s sweet pussy.

When he’s pushed in to the hilt, he sets a steady pace to build you up just enough; his strokes are long and deep, grazing your g-spot. You go back to Nakia mound licking and sucking all over her while steadily pumping your fingers. The rooms fills with the sounds of your moans and groaning, a melody that of skin slapping together and pleasure being given and taken.

“Ah Bast, Asha! D-Don’t-don’t stop!” She panted, her words stuttering as she feels her orgasm about to rip through her. T’Challa quickens his pace, pushing your face further into Nakia. You match his pace with your fingers, giving Nakia want she needs for the dam to break. You can tell by her ragged breathing and squirming that she’s almost there, so you bring her over when you suck on her clit. She lets out a long cry of bliss as she cums on your fingers. You fuck her through her orgasm until her stiff body relaxes; you suck your fingers clean of her savory taste.

T’Challa chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, pulling up and away from Nakia, your back flush against his hard chest. The new position pushes him deeper inside you hitting your spot and you need him to move.

“Please T’Challa, please move.” You pleaded, dizzy with from the intense pressure of him inside you. Without hesitation, he sets a frantic pace, thrusting up into you. Your body is shaking at how quickly he’s pounding into you and your head falls back onto his shoulder. It’s all an indescribable feeling. It’s intoxicating but stimulating, a high that no drug could hold a candle to. A feeling so amazing that if you described it, no words would do it justice. A feeling only the three of you can have.

“That’s it usana. Show us how good how we make you feel. Let us know you still want this.” T’Challa panted, leaving you a rambling mess.  Your breathing comes out in quacks breathes as you feel your orgasm fast approaching; T’Challa’s finger goes to your clit, rubbing fierce circles.

“Mmh, Ah! I’m cumming!” you scream as your orgasm rips through you, you see nothing but stars as you vision becomes cloudy. Your walls clench around him and it’s not long until he cums with a shout, his seed coating your fluttering walls. After you both come down from your collective highs, he pulls out of you and you collapse onto Nakia. You shift to lie on the bed, with you in the middle with T’Challa spooning you while Nakia faced you, brushing any loose curls from you sweaty face. Once you catch your breath, T’Challa is the first to speak.

“Asha does this mean you still want to give us chance?” he asked. As silly as the questions was he had a point. You didn’t necessarily give a yes answer and you were about to break up with them without even telling them your fears. You sigh quietly, collecting your thoughts.

_All you gotta do is say yes_

_Don't deny what you feel_

“Look, I’m insecure and I hate not knowing where this is gonna go, but…I do love you, both of you.” You say turning your head to look at Nakia. “So yes, I want to see where this goes. I know I don’t sound completely sure but I really do.” You confirmed. Nakia smiled, overjoyed that you said yes.

“We are yours as much as you are ours. No matter what, that’s the truth. We are so lucky to have you in our lives, Asha.” she vowed, bringing a beaming smile across your face.  She kissed you before peppering kisses all over you face, making you all giggle. She and T’Challa pulled the sheets over your bodies and you talked for hours about everything and nothing. Eventually you grew drowsy and let sleep take over as your body was surrounding by two loving ones.

**_Somewhere Outside the Wakandan Border_ **

“So you’re telling me that they have someone new? After everything that happened they’re still trying to live out their little fantasy?” Naomi spat, anger flooded her chest.

“Yes and they’ve already fallen in love with her.” he explained further. Naomi never let anyone, let alone some random man, into her room but when he mentioned T’Challa and Nakia, she was all ears. She grits her teeth trying to hold back tears.

“It’s not fair, that was supposed to be my life!” Naomi snarled, picking up a lamp and throwing it against the rotting hotel wall. Her chest heaved as she controlled her breathing, slowing her heart rate. He stalked towards her with caution, not needing to return home with mysterious cuts and bruises.

“If we work together, we could get revenge on them, all of them.” he proposed, hate in his heart and retribution on his mind. The idea of getting back at them was something she contemplated for years, now was her chance to do just that.

“What did you have in mind?” She was ready and willing to do whatever it took and that was exactly what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning rays of sun danced across your dimly light room, a stray beam casts over T’Challa’s eyes, waking him. As he comes to, he realizes that you’re not in his arms anymore, but you’re not in Nakia’s either. He’s frozen for a moment before promptly sitting up to scan the room for signs of you, only to be met with the hushed breathing of Nakia and his thoughts. ‘Bast, what did we do wrong?’ He worried, thinking you had second thoughts…again.

His hand combs over his beard and he sighs heavily, wondering why they would get a second chance at this kind of relationship. His thoughts are stunned when the the bathroom door open and you emerge wearing his t-shirt. His enhanced sense of smell kicks in and he’s hit with your freshly bathed scent. You smelled of hibiscus and cocoa butter, a smell so intoxicated and unique it made him dizzy.

“Good morning kumkani wam.” You greeted, with a beaming smile and glowing skin. His rigid frame relaxes at seeing you hadn’t left, releasing a breath he was holding.

“Hello, entle.” He sighed; you tilt your head at his hushed tone and walk over to him, settling between his legs, the corner of your comforter covering his member.

“What’s on your mind?” you asked. He’s hesitant to answer, not wanting to bring up last night’s worries, but you cup his face. You had this look that could mean so many things at once, but to T’Challa it meant ‘don’t hide from me.’ Not that he could hide anything from you if he tried, eventually you’d figure it out so why hold back?

“I…I thought you changed your mind and left.” He confessed. Your eyes softened and you chuckled at his words.

“Challa, this is my apartment. I’m not so nervous about us that I’d leave my own home.” You joked, giving another smile to make him laugh. He shared one with you, realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

“I know I scared you both last night, but I won’t run from this. I do want to see where this goes.” You reassured, he gave a genuine smile and relief washes him, calming his nerves. He wraps his toned arms around your waist, pulling your chest and lips closer to his.

“Thank you Asha. I’m sorry I just… We weren’t sure if we’d bring someone into our relationship again, but then you came along and changed all of that. We don’t want to lose what we have with you; you’re special to me, to us.” He corrected making you smirk. He and Nakia did the little Freudian slip from time to time but you understood what they meant, you found yourself doing it as well. You pecked his lip and lay your forehead on his, holding him so he knows you won’t leave. You both hear the faint shuffle of your second lover as she wakes; Nakia meets your gaze with a sluggish smile as she stretches her muscles.

“Morning, Nobusi. I must’ve put you out last night, if you sleep this long.” You teased, knowing Nakia had your ass speaking in tongues the first time you two were intimate. She smirked and crawled over to give you a sweet kiss while T’Challa still held you. His hands stealthy make their way to your naked backside, pulling at the hem of the shirt.

“Maybe we can get started on an early breakfast.” T’Challa suggested, kissing your collarbone, sending the light shiver down your back; Nakia on the other hand was trying to hold back a fit of laughter. You smirked at her before gently pushing his shoulders back.

“Challa as much as I want to, Brooke and I are going to the art gallery to check out the venue.” You say, both of your lovers give a pouty expression.

“What for?” they said in unison, making you shake your head in bewilderment. ‘How is possible for them to be that in sync?’ you thought.

“The director of the Fabumi Art Museum wants to display my painting in the upcoming art show. He said it was the greatest piece of he had ever seen; plus he wants to display more work that was done by outsiders.” You explained. T’Challa and Nakia share a look before showering you with praises and love.

“Bast Asha, this is amazing, Fabumi is where the greats go to display their work. Congratulations sithandwa sam!” Nakia praised, kissing your cheek and pulling you into a hug. Nakia’s word filled you with a sense of pride and gave validation to your talents.

“We should celebrate! Let us take you out for dinner tonight.” T’Challa proposed, to which you nodded with a giddy grin.

“I’ll be sure to wear something nice, something that gets me in trouble.” You winked, Nakia bites her lip and you hear a low rumble from T’Challa’s chest. Satisfied with their reaction you turn and head into your huge closet to get dressed, making sure to sway your full hips. They’re still in your bed by the time you leave, they liked to stick around and sleep in before leaving to take on their duties. As silence looms over them, T’Challa looks over at Nakia; she’s shaking her head with a sly smirk on her face.

“What?” T’Challa asked                     

“’Maybe we can get started on an early breakfast?’” Nakia mocked. “If she has you saying corny things, she must really be having an effect on you.” She laughed.

“You can’t blame me; she was wearing my favorite shirt.” T’Challa chuckled; they both break out in a fit of laughter. “Eh, you can’t say she hasn’t had an effect on you.”

“I’m not saying she doesn’t has an effect on me, I’m just stunned that she did with little to no effort. I never thought I’d be able to bring someone in, not since Naomi…” Nakia paused, a lump in her throat kept her from speaking. T’Challa pulled her close, holding her until she regained herself. “I meant what I said to her last night, we are lucky to have her. She came with no warning and this time is different.” Nakia declared.  T’Challa hummed in agreement with her and kissed her forehead.

“For a moment I thought I might be the one begging her not to leave but no, you took the lead on that. I don’t think she would’ve changed her mind without you sithandwa sam.” He implied. Nakia looks up at him before connecting her lips with his in languid kiss. Although they’re both bare, it’s more comforting and affectionate than sexual. They stay like this for a few minutes until Nakia breaks the kiss.

“An early breakfast does sound good.” She tempted, her tone is sultry and laced in desire. T’Challa smirked as she straddled his frame pulling a soft groan from his throat, his erection cradled between her slick folds.

“Now who’s the corny one?”

***

You meet with Brooke at the art gallery. Neither of you had seen the inside the art gallery, so when you both open the doors, your world seemed to tilt off its axis. You were surrounded by the most vibrant, ingenious pieces of art Wakanda had to offer, and your work would be a new addition to the collection.

The director explained that you artwork was so distinctive that it deserved to be the main show piece of the whole art show. You had to ask him if he put you on a hidden camera prank show because it seemed unreal that he loved your painting that much. He said he’d show you the venue after a brief conference call so he left you and your bestfriend to look around. Needless to say, Brooke was squealing like a preteen girl.

“Asha, this place is amazing! You might be the Van Gogh of Wakanda.” Brooke exclaimed, making you giggle.

“I don’t know about all that, but it is amazing to recognize like this.” you agreed, she looked at you sideways and stopped you in your tracks.

“Oh my god Asha I’ve been telling you since middle school that you got something special in the arts and now look at you. Your work is going to be the main showing piece in one of Wakanda biggest art shows and you acting like it’s no big deal? You better come to terms with your greatness!” She advised, sounding like somebody’s grandmother. Sometimes you wondered if Brook and your grandmother shared a telepathic bond, because Brooke was always as uplifting as she was.

“You’re right, I just don’t want to come off as conceited. But this talent isn’t the only thing I’ve come to terms with.” You implied. Brooke furrowed her brow wondering what you meant, until it finally clicked.

“You said yes!?” she beamed, you nodded happily. She jumped around like she had no home trained and hugged you until you to wiggled out of her tight hold. Brooke was only person, besides your mother, that you told about your relationship.

“Honestly I’m still nervous but I couldn’t pretend there wasn’t something there.” You affirmed. Brooke nodded and that same goofy smile appeared on her face.

“My bestie is dating a king and a warrior, I’m happy for you sis! Wait so do you have threesomes every night?” she whispered, you roll your eyes wondering how you two stayed friends for so long. You hear the faint clicking of heels approach you, you turn and let out an exasperated sigh when you see it’s Kimi; the woman who never gave a damn about outsiders, especially you.

“What Asha’s having threesomes now? Do that for couple more years and we might be on the same level.” Kimi said with the most nerve-racking smirk she could make, but you didn’t let her see your cringe.

“Kimi is there a reason you’re here? If not, move on.” You said begrudgingly.

“Well yes, I just wanted to let you know that the director said my drawing will be the main showpiece for the art show. I guess you outsiders really can’t hang with us.” She taunted while wafting her hand in your direction. Kimi wasn’t too keen about Americans coming into Wakanda, so when she found out you both were artists and that you were better than her, she took every opportunity to tear you down. You and Brooke tried to hold back your laughter, but it didn’t last long, you both burst out laughing in Kimi’s perplexed face.

“Miss Thing, this outsider just left the director’s office and he said that my painting is going to be the main showpiece. You might want to check with him before you get your feelings hurt.”  You sassed. She narrowed her eyes and tried to step to you until Brooke closer to you, giving her the “Try me bitch” expression.

Before things could escalate, the director called out to you as he was making his way over. He stopped in his tracks when he say a pissed-off Kimi and not-so-gracefully turned in the other direction and high-tailed it back to his office. Kimi eyed you both and scoffed before almost sprinting after the director. You and Brooke huffed before interlocking your elbows and walking throughout the gallery, zest in your every step.   

***

A cool breeze makes its way through your room and into your sizeable closet. After half an hour of indecisiveness, you settle on wearing your[ pink, strapless dress with a satin cardigan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBNiAGlVh7kJ%2F%3Ftaken-by%3Dmissdollycastro&t=MTRlMzE0ZGVmYTdkNDZjMTkxYmVmNzZmYzBlN2FjYjM4ZWNkMzVjZCxXWnVkeTZyRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuVWGo0r1J-3C5BQNY9qdaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbubbleboss17.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175082291276%2Fsay-yes-2). You opt to tease the tight, defining curls you were blessed with, having one those days that you truly felt beautiful and wanted to express that beauty on the outside. As you put on your make-up, all you can think is this new love with T’Challa and Nakia.

Your body vibrates with excitement, but with a nerve-racking bit of anxiety. You had been having sex with them for the past few months, but this is what happened when it came to dating someone new. You always felt this sense of anxiety about dating, mostly due to your last relationship, which is why you hadn’t been ready and willing to date anyone for the past two years. You understood that anxiety all too well but you were optimistic about your lovers.

As you finish getting dressed, you hear a knock on your door. Putting on your heels, you waltz over to the door, opening it you see Nakia and you heart flutters at the sight of her as she stood in your doorway. She’s adorned in a beautiful, green dress that complimented her shape, without being tight. She also wore dainty jewelry and light make-up. She let her natural beauty shine and she was a sight to behold.

“You always look so beautiful in green Nobusi.” You complimented.

“And you have to been shaped my Bast herself. You look magnificent sithandwa sam.” She returned the compliment. Cupping you cheek, she presses her soft lips to your glossy ones, the thought of people seeing you left as soon as it came. Her kiss is sweet and smooth, filling you with euphoria and taking your breath away at the same time; she breaks the kiss, too soon for your liking.

“Come Asha, we don’t want to be late.” She urged, lacing her fingers in yours. The chauffeur opens the door for you; stepping in, there’s no sign of your T’Challa.

“Wait where’s Challa?”

“He’s waiting for us in at the restaurant. He had to make sure everything was ready.” She reassured. You marveled at the effort they are taking to show you a good time, it’s amazing to feel that cared for. The drive was long but you and Nakia didn’t have a dull moment the whole time. You come to a stop and get out of the car, as you walk in the hostess and the staff greet you and Nakia with a Wakandan salute; you can’t salute them back because you are in complete shock.

It’s the most beautiful restaurant, the best Wakanda had to offer and it’s empty. As the lovely hostess leads you both to a section of the restaurant, you admire the architecture and interior design of it all. You get to your table and T’Challa is waiting for you both, wearing a black suit but it has sparkling detail to it. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling at his beautiful women, how could he be so lucky?

“My, my you both look exquisite.” He beamed; Nakia pecked his lips and gave him a longing gaze. He turns to you and takes you hand to twirl you around, playfully sucking breathe between his teeth. You giggled sheepishly, your skin heating up at his gestures. He pecks your lips before gesturing for you to sit in the booth. The staff brings out an assortment of dishes, along with their finest best wine. You told them about your day at the gallery and your encounter with Kimi. Her name sounds familiar to Nakia and T’Challa.

“Isn’t she the same woman who tried to become a Dora, but refused to shave her head?” T’Challa wondered.

“Yes, she tried to come onto Okoye after she failed training; Ayo removed her before Okoye could even order it.” Nakia snickered; you almost choked on your wine at this new information. Kimi must’ve been trying her hand in any little thing she could.

“So, we seem to be in love with one of Wakandan’s greatest painters, how does it feel?” Nakia piped

“It’s unreal, I couldn’t ask for a better honor. Everything is so different here, back in college I was competing with hacks who always won with something they copied. Here I feel like I’m actually being really challenged, I love it.” You answered, “My family would be proud.”

“Would like for them to come to the show?” your king proposed, you turn to him, puzzled, before nodding.

“I can arrange for them to be brought here for the art show and they stay in Wakanda after the show as well, if that’s what you want.” T’Challa explained. You exhaled as your mind processed what this man was offering you. You hadn’t seen you family in months since you moved here six months ago. It was too generous of him, but it was in his character, especially when it came to someone he loved.

“T’Challa that’s awfully generous bu-”

“Then say yes Asha.” He interrupted “Usana, you never have to worry about asking too much of me. I love you and I’ll do what I can to make you happy.” He added. Love, though it’s invisible and can’t be held, it’s a feeling and his love for you is showing. He’s shown this love in many different ways before but all amounts to the same deep feeling. You smile with so much joy in your heart, feel your eyes start to well up but you hold them back.

“I’ll tell them tomorrow.” You laughed; he took your hand and kissed it gently. Nakia smiled before picking up her glass and gestured to do a toast; you and T’Challa pick up your glasses.

“To Wakandan’s new prodigy and to our new love. Masinwabe.”

“Masinwabe!” You say in tandem with T’Challa. Time flies by as you all continue talking and laughing, T’Challa mentioned rumors of a developing revolt just outside the Wakandan border, he cautions you and Nakia to be careful. As the night comes to a close, you thank the staff and get in the car to head home.

It’s quiet from a moment before T’Challa presses one his Kimoyo beads, causing the partition window to slide up and the windows to darkened. You smirk, knowing that dinner was just the start of another long, lust-filled night.

*****

_**Kimi’s Apartment** _

“And then that Fraggle Rock looking ass bitch told me, that outsider’s painting was going to be the main showpiece. He knows I’ve been working hard at this, why would choose her? I got on my knees for him!” Kimi ranted blindly, not really looking for an answer. Naomi sat there with a stone-faced expression, not really caring about Kimi or her butt-hurt feelings. Kimi wasn’t really good at anything, but Naomi couldn’t tell her that, she needed to get more information on you.

“So this outsider, what’s her name?” Naomi asked

“Noni, her mother had the audacity to name her Asha Ode Carter, like she has some African heritage. She was probably born in one of those disgusting ghettos and had the nappiest hair in her family.” She snarled. “And that little love triangle she’s in, it won’t last.” Kimi paused, taking a sip of her wine. Naomi immediately honed in everything she needed. She grabbed the bottle of wine and topped off Kimi’s glass.

 “Love triangle huh? Please go on.” She encouraged.


	3. Chapter 3

***T’Challa***

He had known many feelings in his time on earth but there were three he’d known all too well: modesty, love and loss. He learned these emotions throughout his time as king and as a man; for the past few years, love and loss seemed to go hand in hand. With the loss of his loved ones and the inconsistency of his love life, especially with Nakia, he had this idea that if his love spread outside of the walls of the palace, he’d eventually lose them or that the love wouldn’t last long. Then he met you.

_Oakland, California: 10 Months Ago_

_He eagerly struts towards your office of the Outreach Center, his boyish grin not going unnoticed to Shuri._

_“Eh brother, if you don’t want to make it obvious you’re in love her, stop cheesin’ so hard!” she blurted, causing the other young geniuses to break into a fit of laughter. T’Challa goes to rebuttal but decided to save it, seeing his sister had a point. Ever since he and Nakia met you two months ago, he’s wanted to get to know you better. Although Nakia wasn’t as eager as he was she was becoming interested in you, so they decided to get to know you individually to see for themselves._

_T’Challa fixed himself before continuing his journey to you. He can hear the sound of your hushed music a few feet from your office, meaning you were deep in your newest muse. He gently pushed the door open and he found himself with that same grin on his face. You had the most focused face he’d ever seen but you body was dancing in rhythm with your music as you sketched on the giant canvas.  
_

_For you, flowing on a canvas was serenity; tattooing was similar to it, but never held a candle to it. Free drawing brought an ease to any part of life, to just swipe across a canvas with no real care in the world was pure joy and he could see it in you. T’Challa found himself staring, taking in your frame and your pacing as you kept drawing; he loved how you looked when you deep into creating. Sensing another presence in the room, you turn and almost jump out of your skin when you see T’Challa._

_“Hello your highness.” you giggled nervously. He’s not sure what it was but, he had a feeling that you would be the start of something new, a revival. Maybe it was the way you painted or the way he smiled every time you smiled. Whatever it was, it was good._

_“Please, call me T’Challa.”_

“Kumkani T’Challa, are you listening?” Okoye piped, her king was in daze while the elders talked amongst themselves. His mother, Ramonda, noticed but decided to hold her tongue . He leaves his thoughts to come back to his current reality.

“My apologies, what were you saying General?” he answered. It had been a week since your celebratory dinner; Nakia was called back to the Outreach Center on business, allowing him some one-on-one time with you before he had to travel to Europe in a few days. First, he had some royal duties to address.

“We were discussing the ever growing rumors of a revolt just outside the borders.” The Merchant Tribe elder scolded, displeased that T’Challa was off in La-La land instead of focusing on the task at hand.

“Have there been any reports of violence or riots?” he asked.

“Most of the crimes reported are domestic and civil disputes. The border tribe helps where they can but the law enforcers are handling most of it.” W’Kabi clarified, he only holds the kings daze for fleeting moment before his eyes downcast. Okoye stares at her husband blankly, her thoughts still heavy with contempt and pity for her husband; though he hadn’t really felt like her husband since the Great Mound Battle.

“At the moment, this talk of a revolt is nothing but rumors and speculation, but there is concern amongst the people.” Ramonda noted. T’Challa sighs heavily, although it was all rumors, a revolt against Wakanda wasn’t something to scoff at.

“For now, continue to monitor the border and the people surrounding it, help any outsiders where the law cannot. Inform our spies to report any talk or confirmation of these rumors.” T’Challa declared, the elders and his advisors nod in agreement; T’Challa stands and exits the throne room, his mother and two Dora following close behind.

“You seemed distracted my son. Is everything alright?” Ramonda asked.

“Yes everything is alright Mama, I was just thinking.”

“Eh? Thinking about your new girlfriend?” Ramonda deadpanned, T’Challa’s breath hitched, neither he nor Nakia told people about you, no one except…

“Did Shuri tell you?” he queried. Ramonda nodded.

“As always, your sister talks too much.” She joked but went on to scold her son “So you are just dead set on repeating history, aren’t you? After what Naomi di-”  

“I am aware of what happened, believe me I haven’t forgotten!” he snapped.

“T’Challa whatever you think you have with this girl, it will bring nothing but trouble. How do you even know she won’t end up like Naomi? Ramonda asked, unable to stop the worrying thoughts.

“Asha is nothing like Naomi. Nakia and I took our time getting to know Asha and she did the same with us; Mother she almost broke up with us because she’s never been in this kind of relationship. We realized she’s a woman with a beautiful soul, she’s changed us Mama.” T’Challa explained. She could see the change in his eyes as T’Challa talked about you with such admiration and certainty.

“You love this, Asha?”

“Yes, I do. I knew I would six months ago.” He admits. He is surprised at his answer, only realizing the truth in that moment. A truth he didn’t fully comprehend six months ago or two days, not until just now. He chuckled lightly, seeing as his honesty always came out when it involved his love for you. The queen mother sighed heavily; seeing that all she could was hope and pray that he was right.

“I only say this because I’d hate to see you and Nakia get hurt again. All I ask is that you be careful with this one.” Ramonda cautioned. He could see that his mother prying was her looking out for him as his mother.

“I know Mama, I’m sorry for raising my voice.” He bowed his head, asking for forgiveness. She took his hands in one hand and cupped his cheek with the other.

“Mhm, you only get to do that once before I have to pinch you in front of everyone.” She joked, T’Challa let out cheerful laugh, hugging his mother and kissing her cheek, appreciating her protective nature. They continue walking the halls of the huge palace.

“If she truly is someone special, I’ll trust your judgment; and at some point, I’d like to meet Asha.” Ramonda declared. T’Challa mentally sighed, knowing the day you would meet his mother would be long day for everyone.

*****

T’Challa and his guards made it to your apartment, before he thinks to knock on the door, it swings open you were talking with your neighbor Kofi. His hand was resting on your arm, to you it was a friendly gesture, but for T’Challa it was something else entirely. Now T’Challa is a handsome man filled with self confidence and high self esteem, but seeing you talking with another man in your apartment made him feel an uncontrollable wave of jealousy.

He promptly clears his throat, interrupting your conversation; the man immediately salutes T’Challa and you do the same. He nods to your neighbor and Kofi high tails out of your apartment after saying goodbye to you. T’Challa’s eye follow Kofi until he’s out of T’Challa’s sight, then T’Challa turns to you.

“I thought you were done with work.” He said, walking in and putting a hand on either side of your hips, pulling you flush against his chest.

“I was but Kofi stopped by, he’s thinking about getting some new ink and he heard I was a tattoo artist.” You explain. T’Challa playfully raised a bow at the mention of his name.

“Oh so you and Koji are on a first name basis huh?” T’Challa smirked, intentionally saying Kofi’s name wrong.

“Oh, is the King of Wakanda jealous? That’s so cute.” you teased, lifting your arms and resting them on his shoulders. He chuckled before pressing his soft lips onto yours. He tilts his head to the side, deepening the heated kiss. You pull away from him, all too soon.

“We’ll do that later, first let’s get you into something comfortable.”

“What for?”

“We’re cooking together. I was thinking about making the Vegetable pilau with Braised lamb.”

“Eh?”

Because T’Challa was a king, people assumed that he didn’t know how to cook anything, little did you know, T’Challa knew his way around a kitchen. You thought you’d be the one having to explain where and what everything was, but he had no problem getting to work on the difficult dish. While it was a tedious to having to make the dish from scratch, there was never a dull moment.

You turned on some music and that’s when the atmosphere changed. You started to dance to the music and T’Challa followed. His energy seemed to change once he got in rhythm with the music, though it was slightly off it didn’t matter, it’s how he was in your presence: carefree, joyful and silly. He did this one move he knew he couldn’t do but he did it knowing it would make you smile. 

It warmed his heart to be in this space: no duties, no overbearing work, and no splitting headaches; just you and him in loose clothes, together. He lets the lamb simmer for a bit and comes behind you cooking the vegetables; his nose brushes over the curve of your neck, taking in the sweet scent of your perfume.

“How did your family handle the news?” he whispered, peppering kisses on your shoulder.

“They couldn’t be more proud of me. My dad was a blasé-blasé but they’re excited to come. My brother Zane is more excited about coming to Wakanda.” You replied, remembering the whole 20 minute conversation with your brother, going on and on about the beautiful country.

“So how do you feel about our families meeting?” he piped.

***Asha/You***

You froze and your heart sank into your stomach, the food becoming a distant memory as you cursed yourself for not thinking this far ahead. Your mom and Brooke knew about your relationship and Zane probably wouldn’t make too big a deal it but your stepfather was something else entirely; not to mention T’Challa’s and Nakia’s family.

 “Asha?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it.” You answered. As you turn to face him, your mind started creating multiple scenarios about how the families meeting could go wrong, which only fueled your anxiety.

“Usana tell what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking how we’re supposed to explain this?” she gestured him and you. “How they gonna react to me being in this kind of relationship? I’m sure your mom isn’t going to be happy about you being with Nakia and the other woman.”

“Asha, please stop calling yourself the other woman, that’s not what you are to me or Nakia. “ T’Challa said, you had to get out the habit of thinking you were another woman. You were in a relationship, your were someone’s girlfriend.

“I thought you told your mother.” He wondered

“I did tell her bu-,” the truth was you told her about your relationship, but you never thought you’d get to the point of actually meeting each other’s families, which is a big step.

“I wasn’t sure we’d get this far, I was enjoying what we had, the thought didn’t cross my mind.” You admitted, you look up to see the hurt in his eyes.

“T’Challa I’m not saying I don’t want them to meet, I just didn’t think this far.”

“I understand, I can’t take offense to your decision, Nakia and I only told my sister, Shuri, and my mother found out about you through her.” He said, remembering the only thing you, he and Nakia discussed was if you agreed to a sexual relationship with them and nothing more, until recently.

“How did she react?”

“She lectured me about giving this kind relationship a chance and I told her how I felt about you and that I’m sure of feelings for you. Then she said that at some point she’d want to meet you.” T’Challa explained, you chuckled.

“That sounds a lot like my dad; always the protective father making sure his little girl is alright. They might get along with each other” you smiled. T’Challa nodded, now leaning against the counter, opposite from you; there’s silence for a moment before you speak.

“You love me?” you asked, knowing the answer. T’Challa looked you at you like you’d grown a second head.

“Yes, I do.” he stepped closer to you, pulling you to him and you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Good because I love you too, and I still want to go through with this. I guess I’m worried what everyone might think.”

“No matter what she or our families think, I’ll still love you; at the end of the day that’s all that matters.” T’Challa promised. As if by chance Sure Thing by Miguel comes on your speaker, a smile spreads across yours and T’Challa’s faces. As the song plays, you and T’Challa start swaying in tune with the music, you lay your head in the crook of his neck as you both slow dance in the small space. 

The music brings back the feelings of when you both met at the Outreach Center, you thought he was the most beautiful man you ever seen with a personality to match. When he brought up the idea of you being with him and Nakia, it wasn’t the something you considered ideal or realistic, now you look back and laugh at yourself for almost walking away from this fulfilling love.

You lift your head and look into his warm, chocolate eyes that glistened in the lighting of the room. His eyes go to your lips and before you can, he pecks your lips. You giggled playfully before kissing him back. He promptly turns off the stove before picking you up by your thighs. You feel light, weightless; your stomach flutters with excitement as he walks you to your bedroom.

Once you’re within reach of your bed, you motion for him to put your down. The confusion on his face is washed away when you connect your lips to his in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss you lift his shirt over his head, your fingers ghost his heated skin. He’s breathless, almost in the haze, making it easy to turn him so his back is to the bed. 

Pushing his bare chest, he gracefully falls back onto the bed. His eyes are glistening with wonder and lust as he takes in your luscious form. Straddling his toned frame, you get a tantalizing view of his bare chest, your soft palms skim over every groove and curve of his torso.

“What are you planning sithandwa sam?” he rumbles, voice low and hungry for whatever you wanted to do; you don’t answer, knowing exactly what you want. Hovering over him, you go straight for the sensitive on his neck, the spot just below his ear. You slowly pepper kisses onto his neck, he sucks air between his teeth at the tingling sensation. 

Craving pull more sounds from him, you lick a line on his neck and gently blow cool air on the wet spot; he lets out a strained whimper. His hands grip your ass, massaging and squeezing; groans of your name leave his lips as you continue working him. You grab one side of his neck and lick from the center of his neck to the side; your hips move slightly pressed your core against his hardened cock. That does it for him.

He growls lowly, before turning you over on your back; his eyes are glazed in lust and hunger.

“You like to teasing me, don’t you Asha?” he asked. You just shrugged a daring look in your eyes. He smirked before pulling the hem of your shirt up and over your head, revealing your naked chest. He places a wet kiss to your neck, then your collarbone to the valley of your breast. Taking one nipple into his mouth while massaging the other, your core is wet and pulsing with need. 

He swirls his warm tongue around your nipple before pulling it between his teeth. You moan outright, a fire pools building in your abdomen. You whined when his free hand left your breast and goes into your legging, rubbing your mound through your flimsy underwear. Your moans are high-pitched and breathy; he knew how to make your body respond to his touch.

“I love the way you say my name usana. Sithethe kwakhona.” He commanded, pressing his thumb against your bundle of nerve. You cried out as the pleasure pulsed through you like electricity, you murmur his name in the process. He leans forward, offering a kiss that you eagerly accept, though it’s over in seconds. 

You whine lowly, making him chuckle. He moves down your body, sliding your leggings and underwear down your legs. The cool air hits your warm core, he hums in pleasure his eyes feasting on you bare form. Admiring every dip and curve, his cock needing to be release from its cotton confines. He gets on his knees at the edge of the bed, your mound fluttered when feel his breathe at your entrance. He slides two slender fingers inside and gently blows on your sensitive clit.

“Oh fuck, T’Challa, please…” you pleaded, not knowing for what but he knew you wanted him inside you, but not just yet. His fingers continue pumping and twisting, occasionally doing a scissoring motion that made body jolt. The gentle breeze on your clit is tingling so much, it’s almost overwhelming; it’s enough to on-set your orgasm but not enough to send you hurtling into your orgasm. He pulls you back and puts your legs over his wide shoulders. Electricity shoots through you when his tongue presses and rolls on your clit. 

The pleasure is immediate and shuddering as it flows to every limb, turning them to jelly. He keeps pumping into you and you can hear how wet you are, the lewd sounds combine with your breathy moans, its music to his ears. He departs from your core with one last lick. You skin is covered in a thin sheet of sweat and you’re mewling at the absence of his tongue on you.

“Are you ready Asha?” he asked, you can only nod with hazy eyes as you met his lustful gaze, a thin string of our slick caught in his beard. He takes of his sweatpants and underwear, his thick, veiny erection stands at full attention with a pearl of pre-cum resting at the tip. With thinking, your legs open wider, beckoning him to come inside. He leans over you and kisses your jaw before moving to your quivering lips. The kiss is sweet and languid, like he wants to take his time before he makes love to you. 

The lush tip is prodding at your entrance and you whine lowly wanting him deep inside you. He grips his cock and lines it up with you entrance before slowly pushing in. He did this so you could feel every inch of him until he pushed in to a hilt. You pant and grunt in response to his girth slotting in. He sighs deeply and pauses to enjoy the feeling of your walls around him.

After a moment he starts to move. His strokes are smooth, building your orgasm. Your hands go to his shoulders, needing to ground yourself in your hazy state. He places soft kisses to your neck, rocking up and down as you roll your hips in tandem with his thrust. You close your eyes, completely gripped in the intense pleasure of him pumping inside you. He quickens his pace, now chasing his orgasm with needy and deliberate thrusts.

 “Mmmph…Mmmph…Ah God, T’Challa!”

“Asha you feel so good. You always take me so well usana.” He groaned his breath hot against your ear. You’re getting closer to  release, your wall clenching and twitching around him as he thrusts harder. He whispers praises and affirmation of love to you and you do the same. His thrusts begin to lose their rhythm as he gets closer to ecstasy and you feel the familiar tingling in you abdomen.

“Ch-Challa I can’t take it! I’m c-cumming!” you cried out. With that, he grinds down into you with every thrust, fucking you into the mattress and driving deeper inside. You start to see stars. They shine over your eyes as your orgasm crashes into you with no warning.  

T’Challa gasps and moans as his orgasm blindsides him. His hips jerk and sputter as his seed pours into you, coating you walls. Your muscles are trembling and you can barely see with the black spot clouding your vision. He rolls off of you in a huff of heavy breath, trying to catch his breath which doesn’t take long.

 He looks over at you; you’re so beautiful to him. The breathy moans and tussled hair, you were art. You turn and catch staring at you; his gaze is longing and loving. You feel sated and sluggish, but you manage to lie on your side to take in his form. Without words, you both laugh not knowing why or what for. The food was either burnt or soggy by now but right you just enjoying each presence. Feeling undeniably happy and completely loved.

_**Naomi’s Hotel Room** _

“I’m fucking sick and tired of waiting. That bitch is with them right now and I’m just sitting here while she steals what’s mine!” she shouts. His patience was getting short with every vile word that came out of her mouth. He wasn’t fond of her but she was the scapegoat in his plan so he had to tolerate her for now.

“You do that and you fuck up the whole plan, and I won’t have you messing this up because you can’t be patient.”

“Fuck this and fuck you; I don’t need you to take her out.” She picks up the gun and b-lines to the door. She opens the door it only for it to be slammed shut. She feels weightless as he slams her into the wall.

“What do you think you’re going to do? You think you can stroll over to the palace with a gun and demand to see them? They’d have you hauled off to the Wakandan prison and wouldn’t give it a second thought. They’ll forget about you, just like last time.” The man explains, his lies seeping in. She huffs annoyingly, pushing him off her.

“You want them all to suffer right?” he asked, she pauses before nodding. “Then you have to attack them first, not her. You bring doubt into the equation and then you can go in and take her out, permanently.” he went on, she scoffs.

“Fine I’ll wait, but when I get my hands on her. She’s dead.” She spat. He flashed his grimacing smile.

“Well the whole point of this is to hurt them, so killing her seems like the best way.” He admits. Naomi smirks at his response.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

_sithethe kwakhona-say it again_


	4. Chapter 4

***Naomi***

_Bitch…whore…how can another woman just come in and take what doesn’t belong to her? She doesn’t deserve it._ These vicious thoughts wrapped themselves around her mind like vines on a tree. Leaving her with anger so inconsolable, no living soul would want to catch the heat of. You’re the invader, the imposter, a thief in night taking the life she believed she earned.

The past few days were an emotional roller-coaster, she lay in the bed reminiscing about the life she had. Mostly thinking of the life she could have had if she did things differently.  She heard that T’Challa was traveling to France alone and she got an idea. A desperate one. If she could talk to him and convince him that you were a mistake, then she could get the life she believed she earned. She hears her so-called partner come in but her eyes stay glued the rotted ceiling.

“So, why are you just laying there? I thought you wanted to send Asha a message.” He questioned.

“I did but have a new plan and have I to travel, alone.”

“Where?”

“Don’t worry about that. Oh, this new plan won’t mess up anything for you, it’ll just take longer.” She grabs her backpack and packs a few things. He wants to object to her, but, he was the one telling her to be patient.

“Don’t you need money?” he offered. She gave him a puzzled look and scoffed.

“I got that covered. I’m surprised you even offered, seeing as you always got me in these raggedy ass motels.” She sneered before strutting to and out the door.

“Bitch.” He grumbled.

***Nakia***

“Nakia, why are you even trying with this woman? All she’s doing is using you to get to throne!” her father, Kwesi, was once again trying to convince Nakia of your true intentions.

“Baba you have no idea who Asha is, you’ve never met her.”

“I’m trying to protect you mnandi! Why are you being so stubborn? You are doing this because of T’Challa aren’t you?” he accused. “You don’t have to agree to everything T’Challa asks to be his queen!” he boasted, her eye twitched in frustration seeing that he didn’t understand her at all.

“I am aware of what I don’t have to do for T’Challa’s love. I’m not doing this for him or anyone else; I’m doing this is for me, because I love her. I could give a damn about being queen!” she shouts, tears threatened to spill. “I care about being happy and loved, and if Asha is a part of that then I’m happier for it.”

“Mnandi, even if you do love this girl, you both can’t be queen of Wakanda, so why set yourself up for failure?” he queried. She shook with anger and stared in disbelief. If being queen was her agenda, she would’ve been a long time ago. It was unfortunate her father didn’t see Nakia’s intentions but it wasn’t going to stop her from seeing you. She just shook her head, scoffing as she picked up her bag and left him to a deafening silence and the disappointment of his shortcomings.

*****

She was on her way to the tattoo shop and decided to take the route through the market, which was like any other day for Nakia but here lately everywhere she went things were, better. The market was livelier on this day, the children were happier, the elderly laughed louder and her smile was brighter. There was zest in every step she took, getting closer and closer to the shop. The holographic sign shined bright as it sat over the building. She walks in and there is greeted by your best friend, Brooke, who was acting as a temporary receptionist.

“Mholo, Welcome to Sacred Rings Tattoo. You got an appointment?”

“Oh no, I was wondering if Asha was in today.” Nakia replied. Brooke narrowed her eyes at Nakia.

“Hold on, are you Nakia?” Brooke asked, Nakia hesitantly nodded her head. Brooke squeal in excitement.

“Oh my goodness, you’re as beautiful as Asha described. She said you’d be stopping by. I’m Brooke, her best friend.” Brooke held her hand out, Nakia smiled at the woman’s giddy demeanor, you told Nakia stories about Brooke, but it was good to put a face to a name.

“It’s nice to meet you Brooke.” Nakia smiled and shook Brooke’s hand.

“Oh and don’t worry, she’s only told me about your relationship and I’m a vault. Let me walk you back, she’s not with a client but some guy is back there with her. He might be love struck over her, so if you want to mop the floor with him I won’t judge.” Brooke explained jokingly. She lead Nakia down the hall of booths and as they got closer to your booth, Nakia hears a familiar voice; one she wasn’t really fond of.

“I’m just saying we should stop playing games and just go out for coffee.” Kofi suggested, you sound completely baffled.  

“Playing games?” you laughed. “Kofi I’m flattered, but I’m seeing someone.”

“I’m sure whoever he is; he’s not worth your time. Give me a chance.” Kofi persisted. Nakia cringed at Kofi’s begging and she knew you felt uncomfortable in the situation. She and Brooke walk to the door frame and see that Kofi was too close for comfort. You kept backing away from him but he would just more steps closer to you.

“Damn, can she have some space, Kofi?” Brooke shouted, immediately getting defensive of you. Kofi turns with a smug look on his face, but he humbles himself when he sees Nakia.

“Kofi, I see you haven’t changed at all. Always determined.” She walked in and stood by your side, she could feel you physically relax.

“Hey Nakia. I was just stopping by to talk to Asha about getting a tattoo.” He explained, Nakia just blankly stared at him. She put a protective hand on the small of your back; Kofi noticed and gave a perplexed glare.  

“I see, I got something to take care of. See you later, Asha.” He said solemnly and left; Brooke made sure to walk him out keeping a watchful, scolding eye on him until he was out of the shop.

“You’d think he’d stop after I said I’m with someone.” You scoffed “You know each other?” you asked. Nakia sighed heavily

“Kofi’s a distant cousin and a former war dog. We went on one assignment together and he’s the reason I work alone. He was always flirting with the women he met and didn’t really care for the work we were doing.” Nakia explained.

“So he became a war dog just to meet women and shoot his shot?” you joked

“He didn’t shoot anybody. I would’ve killed him myself.” Nakia retorted. You went to explain the saying but just laughed and starting cleaning your booth.

“What’s so funny? Is that another slang word in America?” Nakia asked, desperate to understand the meaning of the saying. She always understood American slang and found a sense of pride in knowing the different sayings, so this one was one she had to know.

“Looks like you are just as persistent as your cousin.” You tempted. Nakia playfully narrowed her eyes at you, she wrapped an arm around your waist so you couldn’t move and start tickling your sides and nibbling at your neck. You snickered and laughed at the tingling sensation. Nakia found herself captivated by you. She was a captivating woman herself, and she always found herself stunned by you and you did it without much effort. Well your occasional bluntness also had something to do with it.

_San Francisco, California: 8 Months Ago_

_The aroma of fresh coffee filled the air and your cinnamon scent had Nakia in a trance. She thought a coffee date with you would be filled with simple boring conversation, but you were proving to be a more than what she expected. Your joyful and casual nature perplexed her in ways she that were foreign to her. The way you spoke about your passions and asked about hers, it had her questioning her guarded mind.  She wasn’t completely sure that this time would be good, not since Naomi. ‘Why would anybody be open to doing this? It has to be for sex or to be queen.’_

_“Hey Nakia. Is everything ok?”_

_“Yea sorry. So how do feel about moving to Wakanda?”_

_“I’m apprehensive but excited. My mom studied abroad in Africa when she was in college so I’m following in her footsteps.”_

_“Well, if you ever need someone to show you around, let me know?”she winked, pulling one from you._

_“So, I have to ask. I’m not the only woman you’ve done this with, am I?” you asked bluntly. Nakia raised her brows at your question; she was caught off guard to say the least. You immediately regret even bringing it up, especially because the “date” was going so well. It wasn’t the smoothest transition but the nagging voice in your head wouldn’t stop._

_“I’m sorry to be this forward, but, I just get the sense that I’m not the first woman you and T’Challa have been interested in. I just want to know what I’m getting into.” you explained, choosing your words carefully._

_Polyamory wasn’t all that new in America but it was to you; you had to know what this was. Nakia sat back and contemplated a response. While your question was a surprise, she understood why you asked. Relationships like these are complicated and could get messy; so your question, while it was blunt, was reasonable and inevitable. Honesty was the only to keep it from getting overly complicated and messy later on._

_“You’re right. You aren’t the first woman we’ve thought about including. If you’re wondering about our intentions, right now we’re just getting to know each other. Nothing more, nothing less.” she declared, “But, if I’m being honest with you, and myself, I do like you, Asha. I hope you feel the same about me.”_

“Hello earth to Nakia, you alright, babe?”

“Yea, we should hurry home, there’s supposed to be a downpour of rain in Wakanda.” Nakia suggested, she paused, realizing that she said “home”. She looks to you for your reaction but you were still packing, she sighed relieved that you hadn’t heard her.  When you were packed and ready to go packed a loud clap of thunder startled you both.

“Please tell you didn’t you walk here.”

*****

***Asha/You***

Raining in Wakanda was fairly normal, but it almost seemed like it was going to be a flash flood. Trying to call for a ride home was impossible, no one in their right mind would risk drive in that weather; so walking was the best option.  Brooke brought an umbrella but she got home first and there was still a ways to go to get to Nakia’s house; needless to say you both got soaked. Once in the house, you both get out your wet clothes and Nakia sets up a warm shower.

You step into the shower and your lover follows close behind. Steam fills the room and creates a foggy illusion to anyone looking in, but you and Nakia could see each other perfectly. The pressure and temperature was perfect and her delicate hands gliding over your nutmeg skin. Her touch is gentle, tingling almost.

“Tease.” You giggled

“You’re one to talk, Nobusi.” She retorted and turns you around. She grabs soap and a towel and washes you, making sure to be deliberately slow in her movement. You hold back a moan has she washes your heavy breasts, her plump lips rest in the crook of your neck. Shiver after shiver creeps up your back as she carries on with her languid ministrations.

The mixture of soap and water trickle down your bodies, your bodies slick against each other. You throw your head back when she slides her wet finger between your folds, teasing and flicking your bundle of nerves. You whimpered, your hips moving in rhythm with her hand.

“You like that, Nobusi?” she whispered, you bite your lip and nod eagerly, wanted her to push into your weeping hole; she abruptly stops leaving you confused.

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I give in to your every request?”

“The amazing kind.” You huffed, thighs rubbing together to create some friction. She chuckled before turning you again so your back is against the ceramic wall. She watches you with predatory gaze and you watch her with a heat gaze. She lifts your legs and starts washing that part. This position leaves your pussy open and vulnerable to the trickling water and the heated air.

You’re like clay her hands as she moves you and turns to wash every inch of you, all while she doesn’t kiss you or play with you and it’s getting hard to hold back. When you’re face to face with her, you crash your lips into hers; she smirk before kissing you back with the same passion. Your tongue fight for dominance and the shower fills with chorus of moaning and panting.

She moves her mouth to your neck, sucking hard on your thrumming pulse; you moan loudly and your hands grip on her smooth, rounded ass. She moves your leg so her pussy is against your thigh and yours is on her thigh. You grind in tandem with her as you kiss and grope each other. She murmurs your name like a prayer as she grinds harder on your thigh, her wetness smearing on your leg. Your skin prickles and heat pools into your abdomen.

“We should move this to the bedroom.” You pant between kisses, turning off the shower. Her lips stay on you as you maneuver to the bedroom. She breaks your kiss and pushes you on the bed, water droplets still clad to your naked bodies. Spreading your legs wide, she dives into your pussy. She licks your folds sweetly tasting your sweet acidic taste of your juices, you let out a breathy moan. You hear her pleasured mewling as she savors you. Suddenly she spreads your lips and flicks your tongue over your clit.

“Oh, god, Nakia!” you shout. Her tongue is smooth and firm, your back arches feeling your orgasm ready to rip through you. Her lips latch onto your clit and she hums, the vibrations are so intense against your sensitive clit.  “Na-Nakia, Ah it’s too much! Fuck.”  You scream, climbing higher and higher towards your orgasm until it hurdles right into you. You babble praise and affirmations of love as she drags your orgasm out as long as she can.

She climbs on top of you and kisses, pulling a strangled moan from your lips. Tasting yourself fills you a new found lust and you want to feel her pussy against yours.

“Someone’s eager.” She said, but her words are stunned when you push your pussy against hers. You smirk and start bucking into her. A symphony of lewd and pleasured sounds fills the spacious room. Juices mix together as the friction of your grinding sends pulse after pulse of pleasure through you both. Like a give and take dynamic between your mounds.

“I love you, Asha!” she murmured after pulling you to her for a kiss. Her hand tangles in your loose coils.

“I love you, too.” You rasped, kissing her back with more passion. Her heat against yours is so much you start to lose control of your hips; they grind harder into her. She lets out a strained moan, you both reaching so close to your orgasm you quicken your pace.

“Asha-Asha, Bast! I’m gonna cu-” her orgasm mutes her words as it washes it over her. Yours is blinding and stunning. You both gasping and moaning incoherently as you let ecstasy take hold of your wrecked bodies.  You untangle your legs and collapse down next to her.

“I heard you y’know.” You huffed, Nakia looks at you with hazy eyes. “I heard you say _home_.” You smiled, caressing her soft cheek. She looks at you in awe before giggling.

“Yea, I guessed it slipped.” She shrugged jokingly

“Hmm. Did you mean it?”

“Yes and I’ll mean it every time I say it.” She promised, rising up to kiss you sweetly. You smiled against the kiss, knowing that she fully loves you with every part of her. She breaks the kiss and get up to leave the room for a moment. You come back with you the head wrap Nakia gave you and one of your own.

“I know you said not to worry giving you this scarf back so it’s only fair I give you one of mine.” You handed her the colorful, abstract cloth; she smiled ear to ear at the beautiful gesture meaning she loved it. You helped each other put the wraps on before settling into bed, you being the big spoon for a change. You kiss her cheek before letting the sound of trickling rain carry you off to sleep.

 **_Le Bristol Hotel: Paris, France_ **

T’Challa came out of this shower, beads of water covering his body. He hears the hushed sounds of his phone going off but he hears shuffling from across the room. His panther instinct could smell a scent of perfume in the air; it wasn’t Nakia’s or yours, but it was familiar.

“Whoever you are, come out now, and you might leave here safely.” T’Challa commanded. He heard a chuckle before a tall, slim women stepped into the light of the room. His heart dropped, when he made out her face.

“Naomi?” he stammered.

“Always so dramatic…and just as fine as ever.” she marveled, looking him up and down.

“Naomi what are you doing here?”

“I missed you, too. I came to talk.” She said, making her way towards the king.

“What could we possibly have to talk about?”

“Only about this new girl in your life, I think her name is…Asha?” she guessed, his clenched jaw confirmed it.

“I’m sure you’ve told her you love her and all that, but, you know it won’t last and you know I’m better than her, in every way.” She reasoned, going for his towel and pulling at it. He stops her by gripping her wrists up and away.

“Don’t you ever compare yourself to Asha, you are nothing like her, nor are you better than her.” He warned, pushing her back and walking to the bathroom to put on some clothes.

“How is she better than me? Is she’s better at faking it with Nakia?” She shouts.

“There’s no need for faking when you truly love someone. Asha loves Nakia and me. You? You lied about everything.”

“I wasn’t lying about _you,_ kumkani wam.” She gesture to him. “I loved you, I still do. I know you love me because you haven’t thrown me out.”

“Yet. The reason you’re still here is because Okoye is outside and I’d rather you leave with some dignity.” He cautioned; her eyes softened.

“T’Challa, please, we can start over, just me and you.” She begged, she goes to caress his cheek but he recoils hers from her.

“We opened our hearts to you and you used that to your advantage. I loved you and you spat in my face. I can never love someone like you.” He replied coldly, turning away from her. She held back her broken and hate filled her words.

“You will when I tell Asha the truth about what happened.” She hinted, which got his attention.  “Well, my version of it.”

“Whatever you say, she won’t believe you.”

“Maybe not, but she will wonder if fucking with two people is actually worth it.” She fumed, inches from his face. “I’m not fucking around, T’Challa, I will ruin whatever you think you have with that whor-” her words are stumped. T’Challa’s hand has clasped onto her jaw and he has an almost death like stare in his eyes. Naomi is heartbroken realizing how serious he was about you.

“You really love her?” she whimpered.

“Okoye!” he shouts. She and two guards burst through his door. They immediately go for Naomi. “I’m not sure how you know so much about Asha or our relationship, but I will find out. You stay away from her or else-”

“Or else what? You’ll throw me in prison, forget about me like last time?” she snapped, fighting in the Dora’s grip. T’Challa furrowed his brows, his eyes glimmered with confusion and hurt.

“We never forgot about you, Naomi, you forgot about us.” He finished, motioning for the Dora to take her away. Her expression becomes desperate.

“No wait, T’Challa, please. Get the fuck off me! T’Challa, usana, please!” she yelled all the way out of his room, a smack was throughout the hall and Naomi stopped her yelling

“Kumkani wam, was that-”

“Yes, Okoye. Make sure she leaves the hotel safely.” He said simply. The warrior nods but doesn’t leave.

“Do you plan on explaining this to Nakia and Asha?”  Okoye queried. He didn’t answer her, not knowing the answer himself. ‘ _If we tell her the truth she might never want to be with us again, but if Naomi tells Asha whatever story she’s made up, we could lose Asha completely._ He thought to himself.

_**Some things are meant to remain a secret…but at what cost?** _

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Revelation:_** _a surprising and previously unknown fact, especially one that is made known in a dramatic way_

***Asha***

“Yea Mama, I wil-yes I already said I’d show you around. Ma, stop asking new questions after you just asked a question. I’ll see y’all in a few hours. Love you, bye.” You huffed, ending the call with your mother. While your mother could be irritating when overly excited, you were giddy with excitement to see your family after months of being away from home. With them coming to Wakanda, a vibranium city filled with advanced technology and preserved culture, you couldn’t wait to see their faces.

“Is[ Momma Mila](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/cb/6f/bacb6f6bc82158e0600e39209ca88613.jpg) looking forward to seeing her prodigy?”[ Brooke](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4f/7c/fd/4f7cfda64eddac79fcce6c00431d8c51.jpg) piped teasingly.

“Yes, she’s more eager to see the city than anything else, but she’s proud.” you explained

“What about Papa Davis? How does he feel about this _whole thing_?”

“Which part: his daughter living in another country or his daughter living another country and in a relationship the king and his girlfriend?”

“Asha I don’t think he’ll take it too hard. He’s always been an understanding man.” Brooke assured.

“Yea when it came to me doing things he considers ‘rational’. I have a feeling he won’t be able to hold his tongue when he finds out about Challa and Nakia.” you replied glumly.

[Anthony Davis](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/0a/c5/ee0ac59efbf9331738d5a7a6e2791106.jpg) was a good man and great father to you; even though you weren’t related by blood, he loved and raised you as his own. He instilled in you the tools to make logical decisions that had your best interest at heart, so you wouldn’t get hurt in a world that could give damn about your happiness or well-being. When he finds out about your unique love-life, only God knows what he’ll think.

The sudden ringing of the bell signaled that a customer was in, you and Brooke sat up and instantly groaned lowly.[ Kimi](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/d0/94/00d094fc48c8f55ab5e8bcde9372c7b7.jpg)  walked in like someone forced her to be there, she glanced at you and rolled her eyes, moving her petty gaze to Brooke who was giving her a death glare. There was another woman with who might be Kimi’s friend; she was gorgeous and had her eyes set on you.

"Welcome to Sacred Rings Tattoo, do you have an appointment?” you asked, wanting to remain professional. You hear Kimi snickering and that triggered the mystery woman to start laughing.

"No I came to see you Ms. Asha Carter.” The woman chuckled. She had a conceited tone to her words which was already rubbing you the wrong way. You were always taught to be peaceful, but your stepfather also taught you how to defend yourself if things escalate.

"Who are you and what is this? If this is about Kofi, he came onto me and I rejected him.” You prompted, again she giggles at you.

"No, I just wanted to meet the woman that took my friend’s place in the art show.” She explains teasingly, you felt a flash of irritation at this. Whoever this chick was, she was playing mind games. You already had a short fuse with Kimi’s pettiness and an even shorter fuse when people tried to intimidate you.

"If you’re trying to get her to give up the spot that she earned, you’re fucking with the wrong one.” Brooke sassed, attempting to walk over to you but Kimi is blocked her. “Who are you anyway?”

“It’s Noni. I just wanted to congratulate you on your work, it really is beautiful.” Naomi simplified. You could see Kimi look at Noni upside her head. You chuckled, guessing that Kimi thought she was going to walk in and leave with your spot in the art show.  “I also wanted to commend you for imitating me; I hear imitation is the best flattery.” Naomi continued, a slight close-lipped smile now on her face. You furrowed your brows as your temper sparked like a match.

"What the hell are you talking about?” you heatedly questioned.

"I’m talking about your little love circle with the king and his little girlfriend. I tried that few years ago, but things didn’t end to well for me or them.” She hinted, you inhale deeply trying to calm yourself. Now you knew that you weren’t the first woman to be in a relationship with T’Challa and Nakia, but the wave of jealousy swept over you.

"I know this is difficult to hear but I feel like I should tell you, woman to woman, it’s not going to work. He won’t choose you over her, even if you do love them, in the end he will choose her; men always choose the main chick.” She grumbled, placing a hand on your shoulder; which you thought about breaking. “You might as well leave before you get hurt.”  Naomi hissed the last part; you immediately see what she’s doing.

This wasn’t some stranger giving a friendly warning, this was an ex trying to scare you into breaking your relationship. Your chest grew hot with anger and thoughts of mopping the floor with her swarmed your head, but you swallow your anger and put on a brave face. You, politely, remove her hand from your shoulder. Naomi cocked her head to the side like she didn’t expect you to be so calm.

“You talk about imitation, but you steady acting like every jealous ex in the world. You come in here pulling the whole “woman-to-woman” facade, but you ain’t fooling anybody, sweetheart.” You smirked. She puts space between you two and her demeanor changed, realizing you saw through her bullshit. “I appreciate the praise and the half-assed advice, but I can handle myself. If you ain’t here to get a tattoo, take your Love and Hip-Hop, side piece looking ass out my shop.”  You finished, staring her down. Naomi, internally seething, scoffed and looked you up and down.

“Come on Kimi, I guess some bitches have to learn the hard way.” Naomi sneered, turning to leave. Kimi let out a chortle of laughter, thinking that Naomi was joking, but she was already out of the door. Kimi huffed before stomping her way to the door like some scolded child. Brooke decided to get her shot in.

“Oh and Kimi I stopped by the director’s office, his wife knows about you.” Brooke shouted, Kimi’s mouth gaped and she practically ran out of the shop. Brooke laughs fill the room and you stayed silent, blankly staring out of the window unable to hear anything expect your own strained breathing.

“Asha what’s wrong?” Brooke asked worriedly. You relax your tense shoulders and breath out of your agitated state.

“I have feeling I’ll be seeing more of her.” You answered, then paused “Did you tell Kimi?” you asked accusingly, Brooke furrowed her brows at your question.

“No, why would you ask that?”

“Because somehow Kimi and that trick are all in my business and I don’t fuck with Kimi, so how else could she have known?” you bellowed.

“So what you think I told her? Asha we’ve been bestfriends since freshman, I’d never betray you!” Brooke protested. You sighed heavily feeling terrible for accusing your best friend of telling your business. There’s a reason you and her had stayed friends for so long, you trust her and she trusts you.

You’re about to apologize when the low chime of your kimoyo beads. You timidly answer it and a hologram of woman with tribal tattoo appears.

"Asha Carter?” the woman addressed.

"Yes?”

"I am Okoye, the King’s general. The king wanted to inform you that your family will be brought here with royal talon fighter once he arrives at the palace. Don’t worry about notifying them, we will take care of everything” Okoye explained.

 "Where is T’Challa? I need to talk to with him right now.” you ask, Okoye’s eyes downcast as if she has something to hide.

"He is busy speaking with his mother but he will be home soon. He also wants to know how you feel about staying at the palace.” Okoye queried. You’re a bit thrown by the way she asks the questions.

"For how long?”

"For as long as you wish.” Okoye explained, an amused smile plastered on her face. To say you had the look of shock on you face was an understatement. You were thrilled and paranoid about the whole idea. One: there was a strong possibility you’d run into T’Challa’s mother and two: this Noni woman had questions spiraling in your mind, so you couldn’t say without getting some answers. You tell Okoye that you’ll give T’Challa an answer when he gets home and end the call. You look over at Brooke and her eyes are the size of dinner plates.

"Did the king of Wakanda just ask you to move in with him?”

*****              

***T’Challa***

Okoye ends the calls and looks over at T’Challa. The usually poised, confident king was slumped over, elbows on his knees and anxiety evident in his posture. Okoye wanted to feel some sympathy for her king but considering that Naomi threatened him and has hurt him in the past, she couldn’t help but want to knock him across the head.

“I assume you’ll break the news to her when we land.” Okoye piped, T’Challa looks at the general with an annoyed under eye.

“That is enough, General.”

“Bast, T’Challa, I understand that what Naomi did was devastating but are you really so convinced Asha will leave you, that you’d let Naomi get to her first?” she went on, T’Challa growled lowly but it didn’t faze Okoye. “I know the past is hard to speak of, but if you don’t want to lose Asha you have to tell her the tru-”

“Bast, Okoye! I am well aware that Asha needs to hear the truth from me, but let me think about this first. This isn’t something you just blurt out or casually bring up in conversation.” T’Challa shouted. Okoye decides to stop prying and pushing him, but wanted to leave him with something.

“If there is one thing a guarded woman does best is leave the moment she’s lied to; no matter how big or small the lie is. I hope you don’t wait so long that she doesn’t give you a chance to sort your truth from Naomi’s lies.” Okoye cautioned before returning to the pilot seat. Okoye’s words sat heavy on T’Challa’s heart; while he didn’t want to admit, Okoye was right. Whether or not he was ready to tell you the truth, you had to hear it from him and Nakia. He hastily calls Nakia on his beads.

“Nakia I’m going to be at the palace in fifteen minutes. I need you to meet me in my office.”

“Ok, I’ll go pick up Asha.”

“No, I need to speak with you privately.” T’Challa clarified; Nakia narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s Naomi, she’s back.”

*****

"How did she get in your room?” Nakia barked the question more than asked.

"I’m not sure, but that’s not important. Naomi knows a great deal about Asha and there’s no telling what she’ll do.”

"There must be someone on the inside helping her. We’ve only told a few people and we’ve been careful.” Nakia pondered.

"We have to tell her. I know it going to be painful, but there’s no telling what Naomi might say, she might have already gotten to Asha.” T’Challa proposed, Nakia shook head solemnly. Admitting this truth to you was something she hoped she wouldn’t have to do. It was a hard to talk about even with T’Challa. ‘ _What if she leaves us behind this?’_ Nakia thought to herself

"What if this is what Naomi wants, to scare us into telling Asha?” Nakia muttered, T’Challa and he cupped her cheek. She looks up into his warm, sympathetic eyes and her solemn expression melts away, she understands this has to happen.

"The thought has crossed my mind, but I feel better knowing that Asha hears it from us than Naomi. Plus I don’t think Asha will not leave us because of this, we did nothing wrong. We trusted Naomi and she betrayed us, that’s our truth; Asha will understand.” T’Challa coaxed, pulling his love into comforting embrace. She whimpers in his arms, tears fall from her eyes into his clothing.

The feeling of his velvet lips on her forehead calm her. Pulling away from his chest she looks up at her first love, knowing he would be strong for her so she had to be strong for him too. She gently presses her lips to his, taking in this serene moment with one another, before being called by an inevitable reality.

“Kumkani, Asha is asking to speak with you both, she says it’s urgent.” Okoye announced, interrupting their moment. They look at each other one last time before nodding to Okoye to send you send in. A few moments later, you and Okoye walk in, you have a neutral expression on your face and they seemed serious and troubled. Ten months into this relationship and that look still puts you on edge but you have a feeling you’re all going to be uneasy tonight.

*****

***Asha***

 “Asha, we need to talk about something.” Nakia informed

“Yea and I have something to tell you.” you replied. T’Challa motioned for you all to sit down. Sitting across from them felt awkward and wrong, these were people that you loved and here you were sitting across from them like this business meeting about to go south. The room was silent, the air was edgy and this conversation needed to be started.

“Today, Kimi and this random woman came to the shop today. The woman called herself Noni.” You began, causing T’Challa’s eye twitched and Nakia’s jaw to clench. “So you both know her?”

“She was one of our lovers.” Nakia said simply, but you could hear the deceit behind her words. What gave you pause was the fact that T’Challa just sat with his head in his hands and Nakia’s lies weren’t convincing. Your instincts were screaming that if Noni was any jealous lover they’d just say that, instead they were avoiding the subject.

“If that’s the case then, why can’t you look me in the eye?” you questioned. They both stayed quiet for a while, only proving the theories in your mind. ‘ _If this really is nothing then why aren’t they treating it like it’s nothing?’ They promised they’d be honest with me, if they can’t even tell the truth on this, then they can never trusted. What did I get myself into?_

“Her real name is Naomi. Our relationship with her was similar to what we have with you.” T’Challa begrudgingly confessed, nearly suffocating on his own hurt.

T’Challa went on to explain that Naomi was the second lover he and Nakia took on five years; she was also daughter of his father’s childhood friend, so she understood the dynamic she would have to have in their relationship. Initially, it was a sexual relationship but everything changed when Naomi confessed that she had fallen in love with them both; as time went on, they fell for her too. They relationship went on in secret for a year and a half, he and Nakia believed they could having a loving relationship with Naomi, but it was all a lie.

“She didn’t really love us, her father was cutting her off and she saw an opportunity. She was using our relationship to get closer to me and become queen.” T’Challa choked the sting in his heart.

It was rare to see T’Challa and Nakia like this, you’d come to care for them deeply. The intimate and vulnerable moments you had with them individually and together made you believe you knew everything about them. Sitting across from them now, you get sense that there’s something deeper with this Naomi business. You hadn’t been with them long enough to deserve this, but if wanted to know the whole then you’d had to pry it out of them.

“I’m sorry that happened to you both, but I’m confused. She lied about being in love with you and the relationship ended there, but you talk about like it like the wound is still fresh.” You pried; Nakia looked at you with pleading eyes, asking you not to ask for the truth. As much as you wanted to ignore their behavior, your protective instincts were screaming at you to at least ask “What did she do that made his so hard to talk about?” you asked. Silence, a tense silence filled the room and you immediately regret pushing against your better judgment.

“Naomi didn’t just lie to us.” Nakia piped. “She gave him an ultimatum; one she knew would secure her place as queen.”

_Wakanda, Africa: Five Years Ago_

_"How could you do this to us, Noni? We loved you and you lied to us!” T’Challa’s voice raised an octave. The woman he loved for over a year had betrayed him and his first love._

_"No I lied to her, I only wanted you T’Challa.”Naomi smiled, not an ounce of empathy in her words._

_"And the throne.” Nakia sneered, trembling with rage._

_"After everything I had to do with you, I deserve to be his queen. How stupid are you to think that you can share a king with another woman? You asked for this the moment you brought me in.”Naomi sassed, Nakia screamed before charging at her. T’Challa immediately grabbed her before she could reach Naomi._

_"I will not marry a woman as vile as you. I will not betray the love of my life.” T’Challa affirmed._

_"You will if you want to see the birth of your first child.” She hinted, a smug grin on her face._

_“Naomi, w-what are you saying?”Nakia tearfully stuttered._

_"I’m saying that you, T’Challa, have choice to make. It’s either her or your baby. You choose her or even think about tricking me, I will leave Wakanda with your child and it will never see a Wakandan sunset.”_

“Then three months later, we got a call from her father that she was rushed to the hospital.” Nakia seethed, “She lost the baby.” she whispered, her eyes overflowing with tears.

Your heart broke for them and a cloud of regret loomed over you. You walk hesitantly toward her, but Nakia turned away from you and walked out onto the balcony. Even if you didn’t witness it, you could see their suffering from something that happened years ago. They had loved someone who used them and they lost a child as well. You knew what it was like to be lied to and cheated on by someone you loved, but you didn’t know the loss of a child. You stand there on your own.

 “Naomi followed me to Paris and she snuck into my hotel room, she tried to persuade me to leave you and Nakia. Naomi knows a great deal about you, Asha and we weren’t sure what she was going to tell you, so we wanted you to hear the truth from us.” T’Challa elaborated.  

“And you wanted me to stay in the palace for my protection?” you asked, he nodded confirming your question. The fact that Naomi did the same thing to you that she did to T’Challa only proved that this woman was up to no good.

The image of Nakia crying brought a cold wave of gloom to you. You walk out to the balcony and find her leaning on the edge, staring out the sunset. The skies were painted in orange and yellow hues with purple spots dusted in. You slowly walk over and stand next to her, not saying anything until she was ready.

“We were at my house when I found her pregnancy test in the trash, in my excitement I hadn’t noticed that she walked in.” she started, her voice still trembling but easy to hear. “We sat there talking for hours about the baby: good names, the gender, how we’d tell everyone. She said not to tell T’Challa, she said we should surprise him. She sat in front of me and laughed with me about our baby, and then she…” Nakia paused; you wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her.

“I don’t hate her for losing the baby; I hate her making me believe we were going to raise the baby as a family.” Nakia croaked finally looking at you, her tear-stains left streaks down her brown cheeks. You thumb softly strokes over her cheek and she leans into your hand.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Nobusi. I shouldn’t have pushed you both for the truth.”

“We were planning on telling you today so don’t be sorry, my love. I only hoped we would tell you under different circumstances.” Nakia explained “Bast this is so complicated.”

“Nakia we’re in a closed poly relationship with a king, complicated comes with the territory.” You joked, pulling a smile from her; you cup both of her cheeks.

“I want you to know I’m with you, regardless of how complex we are, I’m not going anywhere.” You affirmed, pressing your lips to her forehead. You wrap your arms around each other in a tight embrace. Nakia is a strong, wonderful woman that you came to fall in love with. Though they were rare, you appreciate the more vulnerable side of her, it allowed you to be the comfort for her and it made your bond stronger because of it.

You felt another pair of strong arm wrap around your shoulder and the scent of citrus and African musk filled your nostrils. You all held each other and you were washed over with a sense of invulnerability. Naomi couldn’t break you up if she tried every trick in the handbook. If she tries anything next time, you’ll be ready for her and they’ll be there, standing beside you.

“Kumkani wam.” A man in purple armor piped. “I’m sorry to interrupt your moment, but Asha’s family will be arriving within the hour.” he informed from the balcony door. You want to crawl into T’Challa room and hide forever. While you felt invincible when it came to this Naomi chick, but your family was a whole other beast.


	6. Chapter 6

***Asha***

**_Guilt: the fact of having committed a specified or implied offense or crime_ **

Guilt. The stain that won’t wash out. The unwavering feeling that grips and breaks even the strongest man on the planet. One can only imagine the effects guilt would have on a woman like you.

“You told them w-what?” Nakia sputtered, trying to take in what you just said.

You explained to them that your family, with the exception of your mom, was under the impression that they were coming to Wakanda was because T’Challa was fascinated with your work. He was so fascinated that he wanted to bring them over for the art show and show them around the city, out of the kindness of his heart of course. You left out the part about being in a poly relationship with the king and his girlfriend, but that was just to get your father and brother there. You were going to break the news eventually, but you wanted to do it softly.

“T’Challa, I’m sorry, but that’s what comes out. The night you told me you would bring them over, I got so excited I didn’t think about what to tell them, and I panicked.” You rationalized, but it didn’t stop the guilt from creeping up. T’Challa and Nakia’s expressions showed equal expressions of hurt, but something in T’Challa’s was different. He looked almost…betrayed.

“Asha, I thought you wanted this,” T’Challa spoke up. Your face scrunched in confusion at T’Challa words, which carried an upset tone.

“I do want this.”

“Then why are you trying to hide this, you said you wouldn’t run from this.” T’Challa accused, now his voice raised a few octaves.

“This is not me running from anything! I said what I said to get them here. My father and brother are the most stubborn men I know, they probably wouldn’t have come if I told them the truth over the phone.”

“Why not tell them the truth? There are polyamorous relationships in America.” Nakia added. _‘The truth’_ you thought. Like a nudge to your brain, guilt reminds you of the secret you hadn’t told them yet. While you’d know them for over a year now, you still wanted that piece of yourself to remain hidden, but now it can’t.

“Yes, but not everyone in America is so accepting of polyamory. Plus, there’s a deeper issue with this and I need them to understand that I’m happy with you both.”

“What issue?” T’Challa questioned with a stern tone.

You go to explain but you interrupted by the abrupt sound of the door being opened by Ayo.

“Kumkani wam. The girl’s family has passed the border.” Ayo announced in an irritated tone of voice, which had you taken aback, but you let it slide. You turn to your troubled lovers and decide that telling the truth needed to happen as soon as possible. This truth was something from your past you’d hope to tell me them later when they’d have had more time to fall for you, but it seemed that outside forces were pushing you to speak your truth.

“Please, I need you to understand. I’m going to tell them but I need it to be on my terms.” You pleaded, desperately needing them to understand.

Nakia’s expressions eventually softened, but that was a cover for the sting in her heart, as she realized that meeting your family could end badly. T’Challa, on the other hand, was still clenched with tension, confused and bothered by your actions. You found yourself annoyed at T’Challa’s reaction but you hold your tongue, not wanting to create more tension than there already was.

Bringing someone over to meet your family was never a walk in the park. From your mom purposefully asking your date inappropriate questions to your dad putting the fear of God in them, to your brother having a trash attitude the whole night. The only time your anxiety was washed away was when the interrogation was over. This time is beyond different, and that scared the hell out of you.

You all stood together as you waited for your family to arrive. T’Challa stood with his guards while you, Nakia and Ramonda stood to the side of them. You and Ramonda didn’t really have a chance to formally meet but she knew about you and kindly acknowledged you gathering on the air deck. You look over at her for a moment and she meets your gaze with accepting smile, her expression registered but your mind was wondering if she was hiding disappointment or contempt behind that convincing smile.

A familiar, delicate hand interlaces with yours and you turn to its owner.

“You’re shaking, Nobusi, relax.” Nakia comforted with that charming smile she always had. She was able to calm your nerves about Ramonda but she couldn’t do much for the overwhelming anxiety of what was to come.

The guilt, still present and looming over you like a shadow; you prayed that the next few days, leading up to the art show, would go by without any trouble, but you know better. A gentle breeze and the smell of the air float over you, giving you some sense of relief. None of this is how you wanted to meet your family to meet your lovers.

As complicated as the relationship was, it deserved the same treatment as any of your past relationships but right now this was all you had. You take one last deep breath when you see the aircraft approach. The aircraft’s door opens and you get the biggest smile on your face; your brother, Zane, is the first to walk out.

“Big Sis!” Zane gushed at you, walking over with open arms. You enthusiastically jog to him and bear hug him. 

“Look at you, forehead just as big as when you left.”  He teased; you playfully punch his solid chest.

Zane was the younger brother that always found himself in some type of trouble; it’s never anything life-threatening, it’s more annoying. Whether it was messing with someone’s girlfriend, or just making a fool of himself, you were always around to bail him out or drive the getaway car. Even though Zane was your younger half-sibling, he always acted like the protective big brother that would kill for his sister at the drop of a dime.

“What, Momma can’t get no love?”The virtuous voice of the woman that brought you into this world gets your attention. You run to her and hug her just like you did when she’d pick up from elementary school. You feel a lump in your throat, you hadn’t seen your mother in months and the only way to talk with her was on the phone. Her physical presence was heart-warming. 

Your mom has been the most constant thing your life. No matter what you went through or how low you got, she was there. With her being a nurse, she always wanted to help others. This was no surprise when she took an opportunity to study abroad in Africa and help those in need. There, she met your biological father, Hasani.

She would speak of him with such admiration and love, she had your thinking of fairytale love stories when she talked about their love. Then she would get somber when you asked why he was no longer in your life; it took her years to finally tell her what happened to him, you were seven years old.

She told you that he was killed four months after she told him she was pregnant. They were driving along the road in Cape Town when they were stopped by men and held at gunpoint. When one man threatened to kill your mother, Hasani defended her and was shot in the heart. She felt alone and heartbroken, even after leaving Africa and moving to San Francisco; she recovered from it, but you always felt like part of your life was missing.

“Hi, sweetheart” Your stepfather greeted, your heart left as it shifted out of place and landed in your stomach.

“H-hey Dad.” You stuttered. Your stepfather met your mother when you were fouryears old. When she recovered from mourning the death of your father, he came into her life, and everything was made right for her. You didn’t care for him initially but, after your brother was born, you realized he wasn’t was going anywhere. He always treated and loved you like you were his blood daughter. Hiding things from Anthony was nearly impossible, so hopefully, the conversation would go as smoothly as possible.

“My little girl, about to be the first Black American painter in Wakanda. I’m proud of you Asha.” You father congratulated, you go to hug him again but your brother hooks his arm around your shoulder.

“Yea, who would’ve thought you going to college for five years would amount to you becoming an artist in a whole other country,” Zane said sarcastically. You roll your eyes so hard they almost hit the back of your head. Your mother comes over and pinches Zane hard, making him squeal as he did as a kid. You’re all laughing loudly until you turn and see T’Challa staring at your interaction with warm eyes.

“As this country’s king, I would like to welcome you to Wakanda.”

“Wow, your majesty.” Zane, astonished, bowed to T’Challa. You found yourself choking back laughter and T’Challa had an amused grin on his face.

“Ma, please get your son.” You groaned, Zane looks back at you like you’d grown a second head.

“What is your name?” T’Challa asked.

Zane straightened like a soldier in Special Forces, to which you internally groaned, “Zane Kimoni Davis.”

“Well Zane there is no need for bowing, my brother. A simple salute is fine.” T’Challa explained, giving your brother the Wakanda salute, to which Zane gave back. T’Challa nodded to your brother before turning to look towards your parents.

“You must be Asha’s parents.” T’Challa greeted, shaking your father’s hand.

“Anthony Davis and my wife, Mila Davis.”

“Mholo bakhoubukhulu.”, your mother greeted in Xhosa.

“Ah, I see where Asha learned our language. ” T’Challa stated simply, giving you a quick glare. Though anyone would say his behavior was nothing to overthink, you could sense his emotions from earlier and while it annoyed you, he didn’t fully understand why you had to keep this secret from your family, so you gave him a pass for now. Although your past was a shame you tried to hide, it had to come out. Nakia’s sweet scent hit your nostrils before she was even close enough to T’Challa.

“Yes, it was a surprise when Asha first spoke our language. She spoke with such ease she could fool anyone into thinking she was Wakandan.” Nakia speculated, standing close beside you.

“And you are?” your mother asked.

“Nakia, Asha and I met when she was a teacher at the Outreach Center. I must say it’s been a pleasure getting to know a woman as _passionate_ as your daughter.” Nakia complimented, though her words implied so much more than flattery.  Nakia’s provocative tone made your skin flush with heat and you try to keep your composure.

“Well, I’m sure you are all tired from your journey; let me take you to the guest house you will be staying in.” T’Challa crudely interjected, you brush off his attitude but Nakia immediately cut her eyes at him for acting so rude.

“Wait, did you say house?” Zane jumped in.

“DAMN!!! This shit nice as fu-! Oww, Ma, I’m sorry!” Zane exclaimed, your mother seemed to always have to pinch your brother since he never seemed to learn.

Zane, as annoying as he was, had a point. The house was massive and inviting. It was decked out in African décor and vibranium technology was quietly laced into every part of the house. The balcony was something to behold, the amazing view of the city and the wilderness was unlike any view you had ever seen. And the irony of it was that this is what T’Challa considered a “guest house”, it was more like a mansion

“Asha, you might have to stay out here if you get perks like this.” Zane chimed as he jumped over the couch and landed comfortably.“Boy shut up. This is a one-time thing, so enjoy it while it lasts.” You explained, not realizing that T’Challa was close enough that he heard you say that.

“Please make yourselves at home.”

“Your majesty we are grateful to your hospitality. My little one told me Wakanda was beyond beautiful but nothing could prepare us for this.”

“Well Asha is usually great at preparing things beforehand, but I guess she fell short this time,” T’Challa adds, his words cutting you immediately. Your nostrils flared and you almost cursed his ass out. You understood his frustrations, but his behavior was completely out of pocket and it began to spark a temper that you rarely let out. Nakia cleared her throat and gave T’Challa a disapproving look.

“Dinner will be in the palace tonight. My guards will arrive at eight and escort you there.” T’Challa promptly stated and walked away, giving you a half-hearted smile.

You didn’t even acknowledge the gesture as you were trying to calm yourself. You went to help your family get settled in their rooms and then went out the balcony to ease the anger threatening to spill out. When you finished helping everyone get settled into their rooms, you decide to explore the house and find another guest room.

 _“Hell as big as this house is, you could fit three families in here”._ You whisper to yourself, yet there is still an echo.

You find a room with another view and lay on the bed, letting your gaze linger on the vast patterns on the ceiling. The anger from earlier subsided, but it still bothered you that T’Challa was being hostile, especially when he had no idea why you did things like this. This was going to be a difficult thing to do; you knew that full well when you realized your feelings for T’Challa and Nakia. The risks that come with this relationship weren’t foreign to you, being with a king and a war dog of a rich nation, hell you were all for keeping things low-key. Now, in the past few weeks, your relationship has changed drastically and with that comes the expectation of honesty and transparency.

Them opening up to you about their painful past with Naomi wasn’t easy. They could have lied to you and said she was nothing to worry about, but they told you the whole truth and then some. As much as you hated being pushed into making difficult decisions, it had to happen; you owed it to your lovers, even if one was being an inconsiderate ass. You had to tell your family and deal with their reactions. You’d have to do it eventually whether or not you were ready, so why wait?

You took a final breath before leaving the room to find your family. As you walked down the long hallways you feel the tension in your shoulders and hear your heartbeat. The halls seemed endless as you try to steady your breathing and push away thoughts of not telling them. It wasn’t that your family would judge you, your mother already knows about your relationship and is happy for you; the fear laid in your father and brother’s reactions, especially since your last relationship.

The faint sound of your mother’s voice brought ease to your tense demeanor, knowing she’d be in your corner. You reach the room that your family is in, Zane is going on about the meeting the women of Wakanda and your dad is the first to acknowledge your presence.

“Hey babygirl, what should we do before dinner?”

“H-Hey umm, I need to tell y’all something.” You stutter, having the words in your mind but your mouth unable to move.

“Damn what is it, Asha? Spit it out, I got places to be and got wives to seek.” Zane teased. Silence. That infamous silence you’d have before breaking serious news to someone, a silence your family had to experience when you told them about your ex, Jamie.                                       

**_Fear: is a feeling induced by perceived danger or threat that occurs and ultimately causes a change in behavior from perceived traumatic events._ **

**~~~~~~**

***Nakia***

Nakia had never been one to hold her tongue, especially when it came to someone being in the wrong. It didn’t matter if there were a stranger on the street or someone she loved. She’ll try to say it in a way that someone can receive it but there are times where she won’t be so nice.

 “T’Challa, what is wrong with you?” Nakia asks once they are in his office. T’Challa turns to her but doesn’t answer her, pretending to go work on the mountain of work on his desk.

“Don’t turn away from me; you have no right to treat Asha that way!”

“You are right, I shouldn’t have said what I said,” T’Challa admitted, his hands raised in defeat. “But are you not upset at she’s done?”

“And what exactly has she done, T’Challa?

“Her not telling them puts us in a difficult situation, all because she isn’t ready.”

“So because of that, it must mean she doesn’t love us?” She asked T’Challa goes silent. “No you’re right, she’s just using us for sex and is just doing this for the theatrics.”  Nakia sarcastically theorized. “That is isn’t our Asha, she wouldn’t do this unless she had to.”

T’Challa’s eyes downcast as he leaned back in his chair. Nakia shook her head at T’Challa, wondering why he was still questioning your love for them.

“T’Challa, Asha could’ve left us when we told her about Naomi. We had our reasons for not telling and when we were forced to tell her, she understood us and didn’t scrutinize us for not telling her.” Nakia reiterated. T’Challa still has his dejected expression, only it was softened at Nakia’s words. She walks over to him, leaning her frame against his desk. Staring into his troubled eyes and couldn’t reject his angered feelings entirely; mainly because she was hurt as well. The difference between them was that she had more faith in you than T’Challa.

“She still wants this, I know she does. Right now we can’t assume the worst and hope that she tells them.” Nakia reassured, hoping that her faith wasn’t misplaced.

**~~~~~~**

They’re in T’Challa’s bedroom getting ready for tonight’s dinner, a tense stillness looms in the room. Being around certain energy long enough, you’ll eventually begin to take on that energy; whether positive or negative, fulfilling or draining, it’ll latch on to you.

T’Challa rarely spoke a word and Nakia started to have doubts about you telling your family. She pushes away the memories of your apprehensions when you tried to keep things from turning into more than a sexual relationship with.

Her father’s words whisper to her draining conscious; bringing back the thoughts of saving herself the trouble of getting invested with you. Memories of your recent affirmations of love were growing foggy in her mind. _‘Why am I doing this to myself, again.’_ Nakia dwelled on. She hears the heavy footsteps closing in on T’Challa’s bedroom doors.

“Kumkani wam!” Ayo shouts from behind the door, banging on it with a stressed urgency; T’Challa allows her to come in. Even Ayo was visibly tired from running; Nakia could see the fear clouded in the warrior’s features.

“My king you have to come to the guest house, your lover’s family is demanding to leave,” Ayo informed them. She felt the knife inches from her heart at the news; it sat idly on her skin, soft enough to not pierce but hard enough to enforce the intended message.

“You have to come now immediately my king.” Ayo insisted, they all but jog to the house with urgency. This was it, you finally decided it was over and despite the slight relief; Nakia couldn’t stop the sting of what was about happen when they get to the guest house.

**~~~~~~**

***T’Challa***

The walking distance between the palace and the guest house was a minute; that minute seemed to stretch and felt endless. Feeling like his worst fears were happening brought a dull ache in his heart. The idea of you fleeing before your families even have a chance to meet scared him but he didn’t really believe that you would leave like this. Despite his coarse attitude towards you, part of him knew your actions had to be reasonable, but his pride and anger got the best of him; now he has to deal with the possibility of that you’re leaving for good.

Nearing the front door of the guest house, T’Challa could hear the echoing voices of your father and brother urging you to hurry and pack before it was too late. He was about to write this as you fleeing but then he heard your voice.

“I’m not going anywhere, this is nothing like Jamie!”

Jamie. A person unknown to him yet he could tell that he was someone that was no good, especially to you. They walk into the living and room and find you standing opposite to your father and brother; your mother standing next to you with supportive energy to her. T’Challa breaks the tense silence.

“What is the matter? Is anything alri-”

“Listen, your majesty, with all due respect, this is family business. So, please, just leave us alone.” Your father urged in a serious begrudged tone. T’Challa gave a confused look that your brother didn’t appreciate.

“Did you not hear him, he said leave!” Zane stomped toward T’Challa only to have the wind knocked out of him by Okoye. The loud thud echoed throughout the living room and the Dora Milaje was hovering over your brother, spears aimed straight at his throat.

“I’m not sure how stupid you are, outsider, but you better wise up because the next time I won’t hesitate to kill you in front of your family,” Okoye warned Zane, but it raised the hairs on everyone, even T’Challa. The thought of seeing you lose your brother over his stupid mistake brought on a cramping stiffness to his body. He motioned for his guards to stand down, though Okoye’s eyes never left Zane’s shaken ones.

“We hold off on dinner tonight, let everyone get some rest. I’ll have dinner set your rooms.” T’Challa offered calmly. Anthony still had a vigilant, fuming gaze on T’Challa, but that didn’t faze him in the slightest; Okoye wasn’t the only one ready to willing to defend him.

You urge your family to go to their rooms and calm down, your father being pulled by your mother while your brother followed close behind.

***Asha***

“I am so sorry Challa; I didn’t think Zane would do something that stupid.”

“Maybe you should teach him to not be such a burden. We already have enough with this affair.” Ayo cuts you with her words. Between T’Challa’s attitude and the stress your family tension, her daring words are the breaking point.

“That’s enough, both of you. Ayo you are excused for the night, all of you.” T’Challa commanded his warrior. Once it was just the three of you, you were able to manage your anger, but it still lingered.

“Are you alright Nobusi?” Nakia comforted, you were about to answer when your dense king interrupted.

“Who is Jamie?” He asked, you body flusters with rage. “Why didn’t you tell us about Jamie?” he prodded again

The question of the night that you planned on giving them that night, the question that was only supposed rouse anxiety and tears from you; instead it roused a wave of seething anger that he was about to be on the wrong side of and Nakia couldn’t save him.

“That’s all you got to say? Not, ‘I’m sorry about Ayo’s mouth.’ Or, ‘I’m sorry about your family’ or, even better, ‘Asha I’m sorry that I’ve been an inconsiderate ass all day, I wasn’t thinking that today was hard on you at all.’ You seethed sarcastically at T’Challa; he was unchanging in his expressions which only fueled your rage.

“Asha that’s not fair. You kept this cloud of secrecy up to even when we left the house this afternoon. We are entitled to be disappointed that you kept this a secret from your family.”

“T’Challa!” Nakia shouted.

“If we’re gonna talk about entitled, I am entitled to some fucking understanding! You have no idea what telling them was like for me. I told them knowing that they would be furious about it, and, yes, my ex Jamie is the reason. Knowing that I told them anyway because lying to them wasn’t fair to you, or to her.” You fumed, warm tears falling from your eyes as the pressure spilled out of you with every breath you took.

“I know that because you told everything about this Naomi bitch that you think you feel entitled to a degree of vulnerability from me and you’re dead wrong, so slow your fucking role King.”

“I was gonna pour my soul out to you, but I can’t even stand to look at you right now.” You bitterly confess, knowing it would hurt him to hear you say that for the first. As you turn from your lovers, you decide to leave the king with one final thought.  “And just so you know, they know about us. I hope that makes you believe that I still love you.” You finished walking away from your stunned lover to your room. You thought you’d be spending the night with them in lieu of this whole Naomi situation, but as of now, you welcomed the idea of being away from them for tonight.

_“Why are you tripping, it’s a onetime thing. We deserve it after everything we’ve been through!”_

_“I-I guess you’re right, I’ll call her tomorrow and talk about it.”_

The memories of the past with Jamie are coming back, along with the dreaded emotions. That hurt is pounding and unforgiving. A hurt that not even unconsciousness could fix.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- The characters and the universe of Marvel belong to the rightful owners. I own only the plot and characters that I’ve created: Asha Ode Carter, Zane Kimoni Davis, Mila Carter-Davis, Anthony Davis, Brooke, Naomi/“Noni”, Hasani and any other characters not related to Marvel Comics, MCU etc.


End file.
